


Pretend (Sideship S Part)

by pumpysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpysehun/pseuds/pumpysehun
Summary: nadala sina mackynzie at zeno sa bugso ng damdamin nila ヽ(o♡o)/
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Pretend (Sideship S Part)

**Author's Note:**

> SOUPRICE MGA PAKERS HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> YES PO NAUNAHAN PA NG SIDESHIP ANG MAINSHIP NATIN HAHAHAHAHAHA LAM NIYO NAMAN KUNG BAKET HAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> ANYWAY, SA MGA KIDS NATIN DYAN WAG KALIMUTANG MAGDASAL BAGO AT PAGKATAPOS BASAHIN ITO (-/\\-) TITO LORD IS WATCHING SO PRAY TAYO MGA KIDS (-/\\-)
> 
> ps. di ko na 'to na proofread so sorry for any typos, grammatical errors, and nonsense na mga natype ko intindihin niyo na lang hehe
> 
> ENJOY MGA PAKERS ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

napapikit naman si baekhyun atsaka hinawakan ang mga pisngi ni sehun at humalik pabalik. a smile creep as he kissed him back softly with full of love

sehun broke the kiss and wiped baekhyun's tears as he sweetly smiled at the smaller

"I love you, Zie. Sobrang mahal na mahal kita."

baekhyun softly smiled at him as he caressed the taller's cheeks  
"Mahal na mahal din kita, Zeno."

napangiti muna si sehun bago muling bigyan ng halik si baekhyun sa labi. baekhyun then wrapped his arms around sehun's neck while the latter's hands are already on the smaller's waist

from soft kisses, their kisses were getting faster and rougher. napapahawak na si baekhyun sa buhok ni sehun habang yung isa ay napapapasok na ang kamay sa loob ng tshirt ni baekhyun

onti-onti naman silang naglakad hanggang sa mapaupo si sehun sa sofa still not breaking their kiss. sehun then guided baekhyun to sit on his lap and the smaller did so

nung nararamdaman naman na ni baekhyun na hindi na maganda ang pupuntahan ng halikan nila ay agad naman siyang humiwalay at sabay nilang hinabol ang hininga nila habang nakatitig sa isa't isa

"We---we should stop here, Zen. Baka magising---"

nagulat naman si baekhyun nung bigla siyang hinawakan sa may ulo ni sehun at hinila palapit at muling hinalikan. it was a rougher and deeper kiss kaya napahawak si baekhyun sa may dibdib ni sehun dahil nalulunod siya sa mga halik nito. mabilis namang napunta ang mga kamay ni sehun sa bewan niya atsaka pahapyaw na itinataas ang tshirt niya

naramdam naman ni baekhyun na pinipisil-pisil na ni sehun ang kanyang mga bunbuns at patuksong pinapasok ang isang kamay nito sa loob ng pants niya

"Zen... no... magigising yung mga bata."

baekhyun said in between their kiss

"If we keep it quiet they won't, Zie."

nagpatuloy naman silang maghalikan at pareho na nilang nararamdaman ang pag-iinet ng kanilang mga katawan. inunbutton at inunzip naman ni sehun yung pants na suot ni baekhyun atsaka bahagyang ibinaba ito at hinawakan ang holey grail ni baekhyun which made the smaller let out a soft moan while they're still kissing

napatigil naman sa paghalik si baekhyun at napasandal ang ulo sa may balikat ni sehun nung onti-onting ipinasok ni sehun ang isang daliri niya sa loob ng holey grail ni baekhyun

"Zen..."

hinalikan naman ni sehun sa may sintido si baekhyun

"It will hurt a little but I promise you it will feel good as I continue, Zie."

napakagat naman sa labi si baekhyun. dahan-dahan namang nilabasmasok ni sehun ang daliri niya sa loob ng holey grail baekhyun kaya mas lalong napakapit si baekhyun sa damit niya

baekhyun could really feel the sting since it's his first time pero di rin naman nagtagal ay nawala na iyon at nakaramdam na siya ng sarap sa ginagawa sa kanya ni sehun. napansin naman ito ni sehun kaya dahan-dahan naman niyang ipinasok ang isa niya pang daliri kaya napahawak naman si baekhyun sa bibig niya para pigilan ang paglabas ng ungol niya

napapikit naman siya at ibinaon ang mukha sa may balikat ni sehun nung onti-onti nang binilisan ni sehun ang paglabasmasok ng mga daliri niya sa loob ng kanyang holey tunnel

"A--ahhh... Zen... Wag mo masyadong bilisan... a--ahh..."

sehun stopped after a few more in and out before kissing baekhyun again. his kisses went down to the smaller's neck and left love marks there. onti-onti namang narating ng mga kamay ni baekhyun ang belt at butones ng pants ni sehun at sinimulang tanggalin ito

"Wait lang, Zie. Shouldn't we use a condom?"

sehun said in between kissing his neck

"But I don't have any. Malay ko bang makikipagsex ako ngayon sayo."

di naman napigilan ni sehun ang matawa ng mahina. kinuha naman niya yung wallet niya sa bulsa ng pants niya at doon may nilabas na condom at inabot kay beakhyun

"Here."

bahagya namang nanlaki mga mata ni baekhyun atsaka napatitig sa kanya

"Bakit may condom ka sa wallet?! Ineexpect mo bang mangyayari 'to ha Zeno?!"

sehun softly chuckled atsaka binigyan siya ng halik sa labi

"Hindi. Didn't you know that having a condom in your wallet would bring luck to you financially? But it has to be given by someone else though and si Maki nagbigay sa' kin nito."

"Hmm... I'll pretend I believe that."

bahagya namang napangisi si sehun atsaka muling binigyan ng halik si baekhyun sa labi. umalis naman na si baekhyun sa ibabaw ni sehun at sinimulang hubarin ang pants at boxers nito. nanlaki at nagulat naman si baekhyun nung biglang sumalubong sa kanya ang long and hard batuta ni sehun. napalunok naman si baekhyun dito habang si sehun ay bahagyang napangisi

"Ngayon nakita mo talaga ng live na hindi ako supot."

nakanguso namang tumingin si baekhyun sa kanya

"Oo na sorry na."

mahina namang tumawa si sehun atsaka binigyan siya ng halik sa labi

"Go put it on me so we could start bago pa magising mga bata."

"But I don't know how. First time ko 'to Zen."

binuksan naman ni sehun yung lalagyan ng condom atsaka inabot kay baekhyun yung laman

"Use your mouth to put it in."

"Ha? Seryoso ba yan? Ang--ang laki niyan Zeno! Mamamatay ako dyan pag sinubo ko yan."

di naman napigilan ni sehun ang matawa

"Di ka dyan mamamatay, Zie. Baka nga may mabuhay pa lalo sayo. Do it and you'll see." 

kunot noo at nakanguso namang tinignan niya si sehun pero in the end ginawa na lang niya ang sinabi nito. he then placed the condom on his lips atsaka onti-onting sinubo ang batuta ni sehun. he was choking pero kinaya naman niya. napapikit at liyad naman si sehun when baekhyun reached the end. mabilis namang inalis ni baekhyun ang bibig niya nung nailagay na niya yung condom atsaka mahinang umubo-ubo. sehun then softly caressed his cheeks at matamis na ngumiti

"See? Kinaya mo diba? And look who's poking on your short."

mahina namang napaungol si baekhyun nung biglang hawakan ni sehun ang ochinchin niyang nakadamit pa. sehun then kissed baekhyun on his lips and the smaller slowly stood up at naupo muli sa nga hita ni sehun

baekhyun then slowly grinded on the taller's mighty meat as they continued kissing. onti-onti namang ibinaba ni sehun ang pants ni baekhyun and started touching his holey grail again which made the smaller let out soft moans

napatigil naman sa paghalik si baekhyun nung onti-onti nang pinasok ni sehun ang kanyang batuta sa holey tunnel ni baekhyun. napayakap naman si baekhyun kay sehun at napahawak siya sa bibig niya para pigilan ang paglabas ng ungol niya. he could really feel the pain as sehun slowly entered him

"Tell me if it really hurts, Zie. So I'll stop for a moment para makapag-adjust ka."

sehun softly whisphered near his ear

"No---no. Sige. Isagad mo na. Ka--kaya ko."

marahan namang hinaplos ni sehun ang ulo ni baekhyun at binigyan ito ng halik sa kanyang sentido. pinagpatuloy naman ni sehun ang pagpasok ng kanyang batuta hanggang sa maipasok na niya ito ng buo

"Are you okay tabs?"

"I'm--I'm okay. I told you stop calling me tabs."

mahina namang tumawa si sehun nung bigla siyang hampasin sa dibdib ni baekhyun

"But its sweet."

kunot noo namang napatingin si baekhyun sa kanya

"Anong sweet dun ah?!"

"The meaning."

taka namang napatitig si baekhyun sa kanya

"Huh? Meaning? Acronym ba yun?"

tumango naman si sehun atsaka matamis na ngumiti sa kanya

"Yes, it means totoo akong baliw sayo."

napatitig naman si baekhyun sa kanya na pigil na pigil ang tawa. magsasalita na sana si baekhyun pero bigla namang gumalaw si sehun kaya hindi naiwasan ni baekhyun ang mapaungol

"A---ahh!"

bigla naman siyang napahawak sa bibig niya atsaka pinalo sa dibdib si sehun

"Tangina ka. Bat mo ginawa yun?! Baka magising silaBlayne at Jazi!"

inis na bulong ni baekhyun kay sehun. nagpatuloy naman si sehun sa paggalaw kaya mahigpit na napahawak si baekhyun sa bibig niya

"Sorry tabs. Tatawa ka kasi ehh. Basta simula ngayon tabs na itatawag ko sayo."

gusto sanang umapila ni baekhyun kaso onti-onting binilisan ni sehun ang pagbayo sa kanya kaya wala siyang nagawa kundi ang magpigil ng ungol niya

they were in the middle of having sex nung biglang tinawag sila ni hajun

"Tito Zie? Tito Zen?"

pareho naman silang nagulat at nagpanic. mabilis namang kinuha ni sehun yung kumot sa may ilalim nung lamesa atsaka binalot ito kay baekhyun

"Pretend to be asleep, tabs. Wag kang kikilos."

baekhyun was about to protest pero biglang natanaw niyang lumabas ng kwarto si hajun kaya mabilis naman siyang nagkunwaring natutulog. lumapit naman si hajun sa kanila habang kinukusot-kusot ang mata nito

"Tito Zen, why is Tito Zie on top of you?"

kalmado ang mukha pero nagpapanic na deep inside si sehun

"Well... uhm... tito is comforting Tito Zie because he cried a while ago and now he fell alseep. You should go back to sleep too Blayne you really used a lot of energy a while ago."

bahagya namang nagpout si hajun sa kanya

"But tito I think Baby Jazi pooped. I can smell it in the room."

"Is Jazi awake?"

bahagya namang iniling ni hajun ulo niya

"No, tito. She's sound asleep."

"I think she didn't poop. If she did she should be awake now. Go back there and sleep more. When Jazi wakes up tell me and I'll check her diaper."

napabuntong hininga naman si hajun

"Okay, tito. I'll go back to sleep now."

naglakad naman na pabalik si hajun at nung nakapasok na ito sa loob ay nakahinga na ng maluwag yung dalawa. minulat na ni baekhyun ang mga mata niya at sumilip sa pinto nung kwarto

"We should hurry up Zen bago pa ulit bumalik dito si Blayne." 

"Call me tabs first."

"Zen naman ehh."

nagsimula namang gumalaw si sehun pero yung mabagal at talagang randam na ramdan ni baekhyun na tumatama ang batuta ni sehun sa sensitive spot niya. he felt his body getting weak because of the sensation and pleasure he's feeling

"Zen... a-ahhh... fuck... don't do it slow... tangina ka talaga."

ngumisi naman dito si sehun

"Then call me tabs."

"Ugh... fine... ta-tabs... please let's hurry it up." 

bahagya namang tumawa si sehun atsaka muli siyang hinalikan sa sentido niya. from slow thrusts, onti-onting bumilis ang pagbayo ni sehun sa kanya. hindi na napigilan ni baekhyun ang mga ungol niya pero pilit niyang hinihinaan ang mga ito

" A--ahhh... pota tabs bilisan mo pa..."

"Tangina baka pagbinilisan ko lalo mapalakas ungol mo dyan ikaw din."

inangat naman ni baekhyun ulo niya atsaka tinignan si sehun sa mga mata niya

"Then kiss me while you fuck me faster para hindi lumakas mga ungol ko."

hindi alam ni sehun pero mas lalo siyang na-turn on dito kaya marahas naman niyang sinunggaban ng halik si baekhyun sa mga labi niya at doon mas lalong binilisan ang pagbayo rito

they were kisses where rough at talagang laway sa laway na ang nangyayari. baekhyun is sucking sehun's tongue as they kiss at ramdam ni baekhyun ang paglaki pa lalo ng batuta ni sehun sa loob niya dahil sa ginagawa niya

they just continued kissing and fucking hanggang sa may bigmang kumatok sa front door at may nagsalita kaya sabay silang napalingon dito ni sehun

"Zie?! Sira doorbell mo! Zie?! Open the door! It's me ang pinakamagandang papa ni Zaji! Mackynzie!!! Buksan mo na pinto dali!"

"Sa--sandale! May ginagawa ako. Saglet na lang 'to!"

"Oh my god, Mackynzie! Dalian mo! Malamok dito sa labas!"

nilingon naman ni baekhyun si sehun

"Let's hurry this up, tabs. I know you're almost there kaya tapusin na lang natin 'to." 

baekhyun then started kissing sehun again kaya wala nang nagawa yung isa kundi ang bayuhin ulit siya but this time mas mabilis

"Mackynzie Byun! Ano ba ginagawa mo?! Gosh. Dalian mo nga. Magkakaron na ng kagat ng lamok ang maganda kong skin dito!"

baekhyun broke the kiss and tried hard not to moan

"Saglet nga lang! Matatapos na ko! I'm coming!"

humarap naman siya kay sehun at bumulong dito

"Tabs, I'm really coming-- a-ahhh..."

"A-ako rin tabs. I'm almost there."

napakapit naman ng mahigpit si baekhyun sa balikat ni sehun sa mga huling pagbayo nito sa kanya at doon nailabas na ang mga potential babies kaso nga lang may plastic na sumalo sa kanila (┳◇┳)

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHA MAHUHULE KAYA SILA? ABANGAN SA UPDATE SA TWITTER HAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> WAG KALIMUTANG MAGDASAL MGA BATA (-/\\-)
> 
> GOOD FUCKING EVENING SA INYO  
> ⊂( ◜◒◝ )⊃


End file.
